


Montmaray

by alpheratz



Category: Montmaray Journals - Michelle Cooper
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Landscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But when one has lived on Montmaray all one's life, when one's family has lived here for centuries, it is simply <i>home</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Montmaray

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting doodle. Pen and legal pad.


End file.
